Posesif? I don't care!
by citraa
Summary: Punya pacar yang overprotektif salah, yang posesif juga salah. Cuek? Apalagi. Jadi maunya gimana sih? /Rnr? Fic iseng-iseng/AU/OOC banget :/


Punya pacar yang overprotektif, salah. Punya pacar yang posesif, salah juga. Punya pacar yang cuek apalagi. Jadi maunya yang gimana sih?

**Disclaimer: Aku cuma punya kamu :***

**Posesif? I Don't Care!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Temari**, **kalau** **keluar** **malam** **bersama** **teman**-**temanmu** **atau** **sendiri** **tanpa** **aku**, **pakaianmu** **jangan** **terlalu** **ketat** **dan** **jika** **menggunakan** **rok** **harus** **dibawah** **lutut**'

"Heloooow, aku bukan rapper yang harus menggunakan baju ukuran XL atau XXL? Dan rok harus dibawah lutut? aku bukan pergi ke acara pengajian ibu-ibu komplek." Komentar gadis berambut pirang saat membaca BBM dari sang tunangan yang selalu bersifat overprotektif terhadapnya.

'**Temari, jangan tersenyum ke arah lelaki lain jika aku tidak bersamamu."**

"Well, see? Dasar pecemburu kelas kakap. Fufu." Desis gadis itu (lagi) saat membaca serentetan BBM yang dikirim tunangan pemalasnya itu.

Nara Shikamaru, itulah nama pemuda yang berhasil memikat hati gadis bersurai pirang itu yang bernama Temari Sabaku. Nara Shikamaru adalah seorang direktur Nara Corp- perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang otomotif- karena perannya sangat penting, Shikamaru sering kali keluar kota atau bahkan keluar negeri. Walaupun kemalasan Shikamaru sudah terkenal seantero negeri, tapi otaknya yang encer membuat perusahaannya berkembang pesat. Kesibukan Shikamaru mengakibatkan intensitas bertemu mereka menjadi berkurang. Sementara Temari adalah model terkenal di Konoha. Tidak ada yang meragukan kecantikan sang dara, begitu juga body-nya yang seperti gitar spanyol (?). Bahkan wajah Temari kerap menghiasi sampul berbagai majalah terkenal di dunia, selain itu dia juga mulai mencoba dunia acting.

Sifat overprotektif dari sang kekasih kadang-kadang membuat Temari dongkol. Kekasihnya itu selalu melarang Temari untuk pergi diatas jam 8 malam. Oh please, Konoha baru akan bercahaya diatas jam 8 malam. Shikamaru juga sering bersikap seenaknya membatalkan kontrak Temari dengan berbagai majalah apabila baju yang akan dikenakan Temari terlampau seksi. Padahal menurut Temari, keseksian yang dimiliki tubuhnya akan mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Manager Temari -Matsuri-, berkali-kali mengomeli Temari karena seenaknya membatalkan kontrak. Oh demi David Villa, siapa yang akan tahan mendengarkan omelan seorang Matsuri yang bisa tahan hingga berhari-hari? Shikamaru sangat patut disalahkan untuk kasus ini.

**'Aku akan mengecek kontrakmu, jangan menerima kontrak kerja apapun selama aku di Paris'**

Selama lima menit terakhir, BlackBerry Temari menerima 10 BBM berisi aturan jangan keluar malam, jangan memakai baju seksi, jangan melirik lelaki lain, dan aturan-aturan lain dari kekasihnya.

**Nara Shikamaru: 20.29**

'**Sayang, kau tidak sedang keluarkan? Disana sudah jam setengah 9 malam kan?'**

**Nara Temari: 20.31**

**'Iyaaaa sayang, aku sedang berada dikamarku, tidak keluar seperti katamu'**

Lihatlah nama BBM Temari akibat perbuatan Shikamaru, lelaki itu memonopoli penuh atas dirinya.

**Nara Shikamaru: 20.33**

**'Bagus bagus. Sampai berjumpa 2 hari lagi ya dear :) Miss you'**

Temari akhirnya membalas BBM kekasihnya. Setelah sedari tadi hanya menatap kesal BlackBerry-nya, tanpa berniat menjawab BBM berisi aturan menyebalkan itu.

**Nara Temari: 20.35**

**'Miss you too :*'**

Temari baru ingat, besok adalah ulang tahun sahabatnya- Konan, dan sialnya, ulangtahun Konan dilaksanakan jam 9 malam, di bar pula. Temari mengirimkan BBM ke Shikamaru, untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa menelepon Shikamaru mengingat betapa mahalnya biaya menelepon ke negara tetangga itu.

'**Hmm Shika, besok Konan ulangtahun'**

**'Jam berapa pestanya, kalau diatas jam 8 malam, tidak boleh!'**

'**Pestanya jam 9 malam, ayolah, Konan sahabatku dari SMP. Aku akan pergi bersama Matsuri kok, boleh ya? Pleaseee'**

**'Aku tidak yakin Matsuri bisa menjagamu'**

**'Astaga, ada Gaara dan Kankuro, dan Itachi juga ada'**

**'Oh jadi kau ingin berduaan bersama mantanmu?'**

**'Tidak... Tidak...'**

**'Hmm'**

**'Boleh ya?'**

**'Tidak!'**

'**Kenapa?'**

**'Disana pasti banyak orang mabuk Temari.'**

**'Aku bisa menjaga diri kok'**

**'Sekali tidak tetap tidak!'**

**'KAU INI! KONAN ITU SAHABATKU! SAHABAT MACAM APA AKU YANG TIDAK DATANG KE ACARA ULANGTAHUN SAHABATNYA SENDIRI! JANGAN HUBUNGI AKU LAGI! AKU BENCI PADAMU!'**

Temari mengurut pelipisnya yang berkedut menahan marah, dan menatap wajahnya di kaca, yang sepertinya banyak kerutan karena kelakukan tunangannya selama 1 tahun itu, kelakuan Shikamaru yang semakin mengekang dirinya. Dulu, saat ulangtahun Pain, Shikamaru juga melarangnya, dengan berat hati dia meminta maaf kepada Pain karena tidak bisa hadir. Sekarang hal ini akan terjadi lagi? Tidak akan Temari biarkan.

Shikamaru pernah memukul lelaki saat Temari melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan Sasori- model yang berwajah imut, karena telah memeluk Temari. Padahal itu semua memang sesuai dengan tema majalah yaitu tentang cinta remaja.

Saat, Temari terjatuh dua bulan yang lalu, Shikamaru sampai menggendong Temari dari mobil hingga memasuki ruang inap padahal luka Temari hanya sebatas goresan kecil. Temari sempat malu karena orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Untuk urusan dokter, dia selalu meminta Shino yang notabene sahabatnya untuk mengobati Temari. Shikamaru tidak rela kekasihnya disentuh oleh dokter-dokter pria lain. Walaupun Shikamaru tetap mengawasi Shino, tanpa berkedip, saat Shino tersenyum ke arah Temari, Shikamaru memarahinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandangi ke-posesif-an seorang Nara Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru sedikit panik saat membaca BBM kekasihnya yang ditulis capslock. Sepertinya Temari marah besar. Dia hanya ingin Temari tidak celaka, kejadian yang terjadi, 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Temari hampir disentuh oleh lelaki mesum, membuatnya trauma. Hal itu membuat dirinya mengawasi Temari, dari kontrak kerja hingga baju yang dikenakan kekasihnya. Siapapun pasti tidak akan membantah kecantikan seorang Sabaku Temari.

Shikamaru berkali-kali mengirimkan BBM , tapi BBM yang dikirimnya pending. Dia mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Shikamaru sudah paham sifat Temari yang selalu mematikan ponselnya apabila mereka sedang bertengkar. Apa Shikamaru keterlaluan kali ini? Sepertinya dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar dia bisa pulang besok.

.

.

.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri bar yang di sewa Konan untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya. Temari mengenakan mini dress tanpa lengan berwarna merah yang serasi dengan rambut pirangnya. Dia tidak mengindahkan aturan yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya tentang mengenakan dress seksi.

"Hey, kemana saja? Ditahan tunangan overprotektifmu itu?" Temari hanya bisa mengangguk. "Salahkan dirimu, kenapa bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya, jatuh cinta dengan orang pemalas yang overprotektif dan posesif itu." Konan memandangi Temari dari kaki hingga kepala, "Oh hey! Tumben sekali kau memakai dress seksi seperti ini!"

"Diamlah Konan! Btw, happy birthday." Temari tidak tertarik untuk membicarakan Shikamaru saat ini.

Sesudah menemui Konan dan memberi ucapan selamat, dia meneguk cocktailnya.

Sesekali Temari bercengkerama dengan teman-teman lamanya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat pria dengan wajah malas,sedang meneguk cocktailnya. Rambut seperti nanas? Itukan.. Itukan..

Shikamaru. Sejak kapan dia kembali ke Jepang?

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Asalkan bukan wajah Shikamaru. Dia terlalu kesal kepada pria itu.

"Merepotkan, sudah aku bilang jangan memakai pakaian seksi seperti ini." Suara bariton itu membuat nafas Temari tercekat. Dia memandang wajah pria itu, yang sedang melepas jasnya, kemudian menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi jangan disini terlalu berisik." Temari menarik tangan kekasihnya keluar dari bar itu. Beberapa pria mesum menatap tanpa berkedip kearah Temari, pria-pria itu di lempari deathglare tajam oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah lelah," Temari mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepada pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku? Tidak rindu padaku? Hoam." Shikamaru menguap, membuat Temari menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku lelah dengan semua aturanmu, Shika. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Kau tidak bisa, Temari."

"Aku bisa! Aku terkekang selama ini Shika." Temari menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Bersikap biasa saja. Jangan melarangku melakukan hal yang aku mau. Aku tidak akan selingkuh."

"Baiklah." Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Temari tersenyum lebar, dia kemudian mencium pipi kekasihnya, "aku merindukanmu." ucapnya sesudah memberikan kecupan singkat itu.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Shikamaru memang memegang ucapannya. Shikamaru tidak lagi mengatur Temari untuk tidak keluar malam diatas jam 8, tidak lagi mengatur jadwalnya, tidak membatasi cara berpakaian Temari. Malah, Shikamaru terkesan cuek. Dulu, Shikamaru selalu menelepon Temari setiap jam hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaannya, tapi sekarang dia hanya menelepon disaat penting saja. Tidak pernah lagi mengingatkan untuk makan, dan menjaga cara berpakaian. Mengapa Temari jadi merindukan perhatian Shikamaru?

"Shika, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak meneleponku. Besok temani aku pemotretan yaaa."

"Aku sibuk, sudah ya." Jarang sekali Shikamaru mematikan teleponnya. Shikamaru benar-benar mengabaikannya sekarang.

Temari mendengus kesal, pemotretan untuk majalahnya memang sudah selesai, tapi hal itu membuatnya harus pulang tengah malam. Sialnya lagi dia tidak membawa jaket untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia hanya mengenakan dress bertali satu diatas lutut. Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke mobilnya. Dia memang harus pulang sendiri malam ini. Matsuri memang meminta izin untuk pulang cepat dikarenakan ibunya sakit. Temari merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit kering, kemudian dia singgah ke minimarket 24 jam, yang memang sangat sepi, hanya ada pemuda yang tersenyum kepadanya, walaupun Temari menganggap itu sebuah seringai bukan senyuman. Setelah membeli beberapa minuman, Temari kembali masuk ke mobilnya, tapi tangannya tertahan oleh seorang pemuda mabuk yang hendak memeluknya. Temari mencoba berteriak tapi sayang pemuda itu mencekik lehernya. Menoleh ke arah minimarket, tapi penjaga minimarket tidak ada disana.

"Sayang, badanmu sungguh menggoda~" Pemuda itu menyentuh paha Temari, Temari menyadari lehernya sudah tidak lagi tercekik dan pemuda yang mencekiknya terpental jauh.

"Pergi kau b*jing*n, berani-beraninnya kau menyentuh tunangan-ku!" teriakan seorang pemuda -yang Temari kenali suaranya-mengagetkan Temari, Temari mengelus lehernya yang memerah, untung saja lehernya tidak putus karena tenaga pemuda mabuk itu benar-benar kuat.

Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh Temari, kemudian menatap wajah Temari, memeriksa centi per centi tubuh gadisnya, "Kau tidak apakan Temari? Ada yang luka? Astaga lehermu! Kita ke rumah sakit ya."

"Maafkan aku ya, Shika. Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu untuk tidak pulang di atas jam 8. Kejadian memuakkan ini terjadi lagi." Temari menangis sesegukan. Shikamaru menghapus air mata di wajah putih Temari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah cukup membuatku bernafas lega. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu mengekangmu."

"Aku yang minta maaf. Aku sadar semua yang kau lakukan itu terbaik untukku."

"Hmm. Begitu."

Beberapa hari ini, Shikamaru memang menguntit Temari. Dia takut sesuatu kembali terjadi. Shikamaru sempat menggelengkan kepala saat melihat kekasihnya sering pergi mengenakan pakaian seksi. Ketakutan Shikamaru terbukti saat ada pemuda yang berani menyentuh Temari. Shikamaru takut Temari akan jenuh dengan hubungan mereka jika ia terlalu sering meneleponnya. Dia juga takut Temari akan meninggalkannya karena sikap overprotektif dan posesifnya, makanya dia mencoba menjaga jarak akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini." Temari merajuk, terdengar nada manja dari suaranya.

"Bukankah kau yang minta? Merepotkan."

"Tapi aku ingin kau selalu memperhatikanku."

"Hmm baiklah." Shikamaru mencium kening Temari. "Mulai besok aku akan mengatur kontrak kerjamu, dan jadwal kerjamu. Jangan keluar diatas jam 8, jangan menebar pesona-"

"SHIKA!" Shikamaru hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan nyaring kekasihnya.

Shikamaru berlutut, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, "Aku mencintaimu, jangan menolak untuk menjadi istriku ya."

Temari mengangguk. Dasar tidak romantis! Apa-apaan ini melamar di depan minimarket. Shikamaru memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya, kemudian memeluk calon isterinya.

"Walaupun kau posesif, pecemburu atau bahkan cuek sekalipun, aku tetap mencintaimu," ujar Temari dipelukan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Ini apa? Kenapa malah jadi kayak gini wakakak Maaf ya kalo gak jelas dan singkat hehe. Lagi gak bersemangat nih buat update fic terbaruuu. Semoga citraa bisa menemukan semangat yaaaa :p okeee silahkan bagi yang mau review ;)


End file.
